


Трудное счастье моё спит у меня на плече...

by reflexyz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflexyz/pseuds/reflexyz
Summary: Детектив Хлоя Деккер мирно похрапывала у него на плече, а Люцифер даже дыхание затаил, борясь с желанием ущипнуть себя за запястье.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Трудное счастье моё спит у меня на плече...

**Author's Note:**

> Клянусь, автор замышлял шалость и только шалость! Но его как всегда унесло в неведомые дали, а там его внезапно догнала старая-старая песня Меладзе "Ночь накануне Рождества"

Детектив Хлоя Деккер мирно похрапывала у него на плече, а Люцифер даже дыхание затаил, борясь с желанием ущипнуть себя за запястье. Глупо, если задуматься, — её бы сейчас и землетрясение не потревожило, судя по тому, какой матросской походочкой она преодолела расстояние от бара до дивана, — и это ещё при его поддержке!..

Наверное, в последнее время он слишком часто поминал Отца всуе, раз тот решил одарить его таким вот... "подарочком". И не придерёшься ведь! Неприступная и целомудренная детектив Хлоя Деккер пришла к нему сама, можно сказать, воспылав благородным негодованием, страстью и плотским вожделением. А потом посетовала на собственную слабость и... заснула в его объятиях. В объятиях Дьявола, между прочим!.. Всегда бдительная недотрога Деккер пускала слюни на его жилетку, словно невинное дитя в обнимку с белым барашком на зелёной лужайке!

Ему казалось, что Небеса заливисто хохочут в несколько сот глоток. И возможно даже, что сотни неслышимых голосов торопливо заключают пари на то, что произойдёт дальше. Или потешаются над его положением собаки, которой положили на нос кусочек сахару. Или же у него началась паранойя, и Небеса просто равнодушно взирают на то, как очередной человечек в минуту слабости падает в объятия давно Падшего...

И вот тут-то ему остро требовалось что-нибудь... острое. Чтобы прогнать наваждение, в том числе. Или уже решить наконец, что ему делать с этой женщиной?!

Обычно вопросов в такие моменты не возникало ни у него, ни у его неисчислимых партнёрш: что тут думать? тут действовать надо! Ему никогда ранее не приходилось сомневаться в обоюдном согласии, но... С детективом Хлоей Деккер был совершенно особый случай. Хитрая лиса так и не сказала ему твёрдого "да" в состоянии трезвом, — а брать бесчувственное тело казалось просто оскорбительным для его самолюбия. Он не прыщавый подросток, спешащий воспользоваться пьяной однокурсницей, потому что наутро она на неудачника даже взглянуть побрезгует! И в таком состоянии она не познает всех вершин наслаждения, которые он мог бы ей показать!.. И не сумеет оценить их ни этой ночью, ни много ночей после, потому что удвоит бдительность и утратит... доверие? Странно, но почему-то казалось важным, что она заходит в его дом без опаски, — будто он не пользуется малейшей возможностью пошутить на тему её соблазнения. И, что самое грустное, — даже поддеть её насчёт постельных умений не получится, потому что над такими шутками интересно смеяться вдвоём, а она даже помнить ничего не будет...

А впрочем, он знает, как увидеть её смущённое лицо, — и он обязательно это сделает! В отместку. Позже. Когда она проснётся. А до тех пор надо как-то распутаться и уложить её поудобнее, иначе к утру у них обоих спину сведёт, и отнюдь не из-за постельных утех. Тем более, планируя свой розыгрыш, он уже предвкушал ещё одну шалость — и для нужного эффекта детектива требовалось раздеть, а удобнее это было сделать на его постели.

Но когда он почти уже собрал в охапку все её расслабленные глубочайшим опьянением конечности, она внезапно начала отбиваться — не то чтобы очень эффективно, но, как говорят, мастерство не пропьёшь, а Деккер всё-таки была офицером полиции!.. Пришлось Дьяволу отступиться, чтобы она нечаянно себе не навредила, — и в награду получить коротенькое, но страстно исполненное подобие стриптиза со срыванием покровов и рассеиванием их по всему доступному пространству, а также выслушать удивительно ёмкую характеристику про "адскую жару в его пятизвёздочной гостинице". Что интересно, дорогу в спальню детектив тоже нашла сама, — несомненно, благодаря своим профессиональным навыкам, — и при этом не споткнулась ни об одну ступеньку. Потрясающая ловкость! — сам Люцифер эти ступеньки периодически "пересчитывал", несмотря на то, что знал свою конуру как свои пять пальцев.

Немного полюбовавшись на раскинувшуюся морской звездой на широком чёрном берегу его ложа гостью, Люцифер вздохнул и достал ещё одну простыню — к утру станет прохладно. И узнав, на который час его невозможная детектив ставит будильник, неумолимый и беспощадный Владыка Преисподней отправился программировать кофеварку.

Утро обещало быть добрым. Но не для мучимой адским похмельем детектива Деккер...


End file.
